The Irtral Mystery
The Irtral Mystery is the name of one of the 5 Empire mysteries. (Press this link to learn more about the Irtral Empire.) This is called The Irtral Mystery because many have debated their real archetype because no real proof has been shown to what they follow. The Irtral Empire is a very secretive empire due to the lack of their appearences, and many hypothesize their real archetype(s). 'Theory 1 (Out of The Verdo Empire's words)' "We think The Grox have created them to destroy The Chompy and would obviously be Doubters if The Grox actually created them, and why it is that we think this is because The Grox are the only robotic empire, and if they were to make something they would make it in their own image by making them robotic, duh!" Proof: The Grox are known to make things once in a while, so they could possibly make The Irtral Empire robotic in their own purposes. But: The Grox don't have such technology to make an empire, and where they would make it would be near them, but have no traces of another robotic Empire in their range. 'Theory 2 (Out of The Zodo Empire's words)' "I don't think The Grox would have created them since they don't have the technology to make an actuall empire, so as others they would have formed as regulars in Creature phase. We think the Irtral creatures found a crashed spaceship and attached the scrap steel on them, and started off that way. And, with all of The Chompy's rumors going around they must have figured they are the immortals of the Galaxy and are Understanders!" Proof: The Grox don't have the technology to make The Irtral Empire and would be reasonable if there was a crashed spaceship on the Irtrals' homeworld. But: Scrap steel doesn't just stick onto random creatures. And The Irtral tribesmen can't give birth to robotic young whatsoever, and if they would attach steel onto every citizen, it would require much more than a single spaceship, and obviously can't use their own spaceships. 'Theory 3 (Out of the Noxxat Empire's words)' "Metal isn't like glue; it can't stick onto random creatures and give birth to robotic young. And sinse when did The Grox get the required technology to make a robot reproduce? This is silly talk. I don't really think they are robotic at all; they probably have robotic colors and tune up their voice so they look and sound different than they really are. They're probably too shy to say what they really are anyway; they are either ''Watchers or an archetype undiscovered. They probably had a bad trauma in their early time of evolving and are too shy to say anything. We think they are Watchers.'' '''Proof: The Irtral Empire have never said anything about themselfes and could be Watchers; Raptorlord has claimed to see them and almost got a chance to even touch them when he felt nothing but skin. He even heard their real voice by eavesdropping into a conversation and heard a shaken, broken voice... But: The only problem with it is how badly they were affected could completely change their future, and this theory still doesn't explain how and when they formed, but a more logical guess than the other theories. This is undoubtfully one of the most hardest mysteries. Does your Empire have a guess?